A variety of wireless power transfer systems are known. A typical wireless power transfer system consists of a power source electrically connected to a wireless power transmitter, and a wireless power receiver electrically connected to load.
In magnetic induction systems, the transmitter has an induction coil that transfers electrical energy from the power source to an induction coil of the receiver. The transferred electrical energy is then applied to the load. Power transfer occurs due to coupling of magnetic fields between the induction coils of the transmitter and receiver. The range of these magnetic induction systems is however, limited and the induction coils of the transmitter and receiver must be in optimal alignment for power transfer. Resonant magnetic systems, which transfer power due to coupling of magnetic fields between the induction coils of the transmitter and receiver also exist. In these resonant magnetic systems, the induction coils of the transmitter and receiver are resonated using high quality factor (high Q) capacitors. The range of power transfer in resonant magnetic systems is increased over that of magnetic induction systems and alignment issues are rectified.
In electrical field coupling systems, the transmitter and receiver have capacitive electrodes and power transfer occurs due to coupling of electric fields between the capacitive electrodes of the transmitter and receiver. Resonant electric field systems also exist in which the capacitive electrodes of the transmitter and receiver are made resonant using high quality factor (high Q) inductors. Similar to resonant magnetic systems, resonant electric field systems have an increased range of power transfer compared to that of non-resonant electric field systems and alignment issues are rectified.
Although wireless power transfer techniques are known, improvements are desired. It is therefore an object to provide a novel wireless electric field power transfer system, a transmitter and receiver therefor and a method of wirelessly transmitting power.